1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display device having enhanced transmittance.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a first substrate with thin film transistors, a second substrate oppositely disposed to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
To widen a viewing angle of the LCD device, a patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode and a multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) mode have been developed. In the PVA mode and the MVA mode, a cutting pattern or a protrusion is provided on a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The cutting pattern or the protrusion adjusts the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer due to an applied electric field, thereby enhancing the viewing angle.
However, electric fields may disrupt each other according to arrangements of the cutting pattern or the protrusion. In this case, the liquid crystal molecules arranged where the different electric fields disrupt each other are not smoothly controlled, and may result in deteriorated transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer.